


Alltagsprobleme

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Es ist übrigens ein hartnäckiger Irrglaube, daß die Früchte dieses Baumes giftig sind.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Was du nicht sagst.“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/141108.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alltagsprobleme

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe – nur bestehend aus wörtlicher Rede  
> Regenbogenchallenge: orange (Vogelbeere)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Established Relationship, Slash  
> Handlung: Wenn ich das hier schon verrate, braucht ihr ja gar nicht mehr zu lesen ;)  
> Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppeldrabble)  
> Zeit: 45 Minuten  
> 

***

„Es ist übrigens ein hartnäckiger Irrglaube, daß die Früchte dieses Baumes giftig sind.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“

„Gut, die enthaltene Parasorbinsäure kann beim Verzehr der rohen Früchte bei empfindlichen Naturen Magenbeschwerden verursachen, aber an sich sind die Beeren sehr gesund, enthalten viel Vitamin C, und lassen sich auf verschiedenste Art und Weise verarbeiten: zu Konfitüre, Schnaps, selbst als Zusatz zu Apfelwein –“

„Ich hab‘ nicht vor, in die Apfelwein-Produktion einzusteigen! Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur -“

„Von der gesundheitsfördernden Wirkung ganz abgesehen: Vogelbeeren sollen nicht nur gegen Rheuma und Gicht, sondern auch gegen Hämorrhoiden –“

„Hämorrhoiden?“

„Der Baum ist außerdem ideal für unseren Garten geeignet – verträgt Halbschatten, wird nicht zu hoch. Blüht sehr hübsch … Gut, der Geruch der Blüten ist ein wenig … unerfreulich, aber dafür nennen wir hier nun eine Pflanze mit einem reichen kulturgeschichtlichen Hintergrund unser eigen. Schon die alten Germanen -“

„Bitte nicht schon wieder die alten Germanen.“

„Ich wollte nur deinen Horizont ein wenig erweitern und erklären, warum dieser Baum genau das ist, was wir brauchen. Denk doch nur an den Anblick praller orangefarbener Beeren -“

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, daß du den falschen Baum gegriffen hast und tauschst das Ding wieder um!“

* Fin *


End file.
